There has been known a conventional portable remote controller that creates a program (hereinafter, “teaching”) for actuating an industrial robot and replays teaching data created by the teaching to make the industrial robot operate.
For example, there has been proposed a portable remote controller that can switch a mode from a display mode to an edit mode and can edit teaching data to copy or paste the teaching data by touching a predetermined portion of a display unit.
The conventional technology has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-254527.
However, the above conventional technology has a problem in that it takes much time to search a desired command from teaching data because the teaching data are displayed in a similar style when a worker edits the teaching data.